


In Sickness & In Health

by esotika



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esotika/pseuds/esotika
Summary: Somehow, it was in Sesshomaru's luck to care for a very sick Kagura.





	In Sickness & In Health

**Author's Note:**

> This took me FOREVER to fucking write, and shout out to koalahugs for helping me with this story. The world was lacking domestic!sesskagu, forreal.
> 
> Feedback is love!

Kagura was sick. Maybe worse- maybe she was dying. At least, that's how she exaggerated it over the phone to her boss. A stuffed nose, a scratchy throat, and the sensation that her body was about to overheat. Even trying to move around the bed felt like it would take a toll on her body.

"I can't come in today," she muttered into her phone, hiding her head under the covers. "I think I'm dying," she continues, followed by a deep cough. "My fever is up to 107, and I've been up all night suffering." She muttered a few other words into her phone before hanging up, followed by a frustrated, tired groan.

She knew calling in wasn't a good idea; she worked at a PR firm, and it was important Kagura was there to oversee her current client's project.

"Are you sure it's serious?" The voice on the other line asks her. "I mean, we've got a big project coming up, and we really need all hands on deck on this one...."

"Didn't I say I had a high fever? Damnit, unless you want what I have, I can't come in. Struggle without me." She muttered, her irritability starting to seep through over the phone.

"The client's asking for this to be due by tomorrow morning, the event is tomorrow evening," they continue. "I mean, it looks like we're already behind schedule and -"

Click. Kagura, rolling her eyes, ends the call, tossing her phone next to her on the bed. She didn't have the energy to argue over the phone.

Sesshomaru had been leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, and watched Kagura pity herself over the phone to her employer. A smirk makes its way across his face, showing his amusement to watching her whine, muffled under the covers. Dramatic, as usual, he notes. His eyes darted over her, staring at her concerningly every time her body threw her into a coughing fit.

"Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to make you any better, Kagura," he began, now standing over to the end of the bed to watch her. He stood there, glaring at her, waiting for to the react in some way. Kagura was stubborn. She was sick, and instead of trying to nurse herself back to health, she was planning on staying in bed all day and whining about it until her migraines and coughing fits magically went away on their own. She wasn't bothered when it came to her health most of the time – as she rarely ever got sick, she brushed it off. But she knew this one was stronger than any

past cold she had in a while. "If you're truly that sick, you'd do more for your health than moaning about it all day," He finally finished.

Kagura made another irritated grunt, and slowly lifted her head from under the covers. She furred her brows and squinted her eyes open in a scowl. "I can't fucking breath! My throat feels it's been scratched up, and my head hurts so much I can't even lift my head up off the pillow," she complained, before shoving her head back under the covers and muffling her cough.

Sesshomaru stood there, waiting for her to continue her whining. He let a deep breath to signify that he was growing annoyed with her moping, and walked away from the edge of the bed towards their bathroom.

Kagura peaked out from under the covers, mildly frustrated at his lack of response. She continued to whine to herself. She felt like hell and of course, was doing nothing about it. She hated taking medicine (it made her drowsy and dizzy), and she dreaded doctor's appointments. The idea of sitting in a waiting room surrounded by people and their illnesses was a depressing though to her. She also hated having to explain her own illness to a bored doctor – they didn't really care, she figured, they just want their prescription money. She hated the taste of hot tea (it tasted sour and bitter on her tongue), and she didn't have an appetite for soup. Her head felt like it had been pounding against pavement, her throat felt like something was clawing at it from the inside, and her right ear felt a throbbing pain. She preferred the method of just sweating the sickness out and leaving it be until her fever broke. She curled in the fetal position, her silk nightshirt crumpled up against her skin. The blanket that she was covered under ceased to help cool her rising body tempature, but Kagura didn't care – she just wanted to ignore it and try to sleep it off.

Unfortunately for her, Sesshomaru had no intention of just letting her be, as per usual.

She heard the echo of running water coming from the bathroom adjacent to their bedroom, but ignored it. Its echo began ringing, each second filling her with annoyance and dread. She knew it was for her, but pretended it wasn't. She knew what he had planned. And instead of responding, she dug her head back under the covers.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru announced for her, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He had been annoyed by her disregard, knowing she wasn't going to be that easy to convince.

"Mmmmmm."

"Get up, Kagura."

Silence, before a peeking Kagura emerged from the blanket, glaring at her husband. She sat up with vigor, hair loose & disheveled, her agitation clearly on display. Her brows furrowed, her eyes more red than usual. A soft, pink tint dusted the tip of her nose, tired bags slightly forming under her eyes, signaling her cold had begun to possess her during the night. "I'll be alright," she emphasizes.

"I thought you were dying?"

"Asshole," She yells, throwing one of the pillows at him. Sesshomaru catches it in his hands before it can hit him, & tosses it back on the bed next to Kagura.

Sesshomaru continues to watch her ruffle under the pile of blankets, finding immense amusement in her struggle. "Are you in need of assistance, Kagura? Is your cold so bad that you'd suddenly become incompetent to walk?" He said to her, mocking her.

She grunted before popping her head from the covers again.

"I'll be FINE!"

"The water is getting cold. More so, the more you continue to act like a child and refuse to let me help you."

"Kagura."

Growing impatient, Sesshomaru walked over to the edge of the bed, yanking the covers off her.

"No! Don't touch me! Leave m-" Kagura yells, before being lifted up from the bed by her husband. Carrying her in both arms, Kagura struggled to stay still. She began kicking her legs, trying to get them to reach the ground, her arms struggling to push Sesshomaru's hands off of her. "Put me down! No! I'm fine!"

Sesshomaru's arms were locked around her, refusing to let her go nor put her down. He shifted his way through the bathroom door with a whining Kagura swearing at him in his arms.

"Do you need help getting undressed too, or are you at least able enough to do that on your own?" He told her, finally setting her down on her two feet. Kagura had an irritated scowl upon her face, her back turned towards him. She stood there for a moment, looking at the tub filled with water. A bemused look fell upon her face, before turning over to look at her husband with a grin.

Batting her lashes, she finally responded to him. "I'll need help." She says playfully. Sesshomaru looks at her for a moment, knowing she's trying to play some sort of game. He's tempted to ignore her and leave her be, but before he can turn around, his arm is in Kagura's grasp. Her hand wrapped around his bicep, a devious grin falls on her.

"Come bathe with me," She whispers to him, lips curled into a slight smile.

"No."

Kagura lifts the silk night shirt over her head, and discards it onto the floor, before reaching to remove her underwear. "I'm really needing to be taken care of today," she says lowly, now fully nude before her husband, reaching for the buttons upon Sesshomaru's shirt. His hands grab on her wrists and stop her from proceeding any further.

"Enough of this. Now," Telling her with a snarl. "Kagura, you're not a child. I'm not treating you as such."

"I'm not asking you to treat me like one. I'm asking you to bathe with me."

Sesshomaru's grasp on Kagura's wrist loosened. He continued to look at her with almost zero expression, before lifting Kagura up once again and carrying her into the tub. Carrying her with both arms once again grasped around Kagura, he made his way towards the tub.

"That's not fair!" She whines to him, a scowl on her face.

"You're sick, I'm not." He tells her, before pulling her hair out of her bun. Sesshomaru reaches over for the shampoo in the corner of the tub, slathering it in his hands. "Turn around."

Kagura glares at him for a hesitant moment, with an exaggerated pout that Sesshomaru can't help but find amusing, and responds to his demand, turning her back to him.

Sesshomaru massaged the lather through her scalp, her head leaning back into his hands.

Kagura inhaled the scent as she continued to feel Sesshomaru's hands work his way around her, showing her enjoyment.

"Lavender and honey?" She asks him, taking another deep inhale. He must have put oils in the water, she notes, a smile wanting to pull at her lips.

"And lemon. It helps alleviate a cold." He responds, focused on washing the shampoo out of his wife's hair.

Kagura remained silent, but calm. She wasn't irritated anymore; she felt herself becoming warmer. A kind of joy, she realized.

Her head was still leaning back into the palm of his hands. She leaned further back to look up at him, before turning and reaching up at him to give him a small, tender kiss upon his cheekbone.

"Thank you," she simply said, before turning back around. His hands continue to weave through her hair, before pushing the wet strands from her shoulder. He reached over and tenderly kissed her shoulder blade, before continuing to wash her hair. Sesshomaru runs his fingers through her hair, handling each lock gently. He slightly smiles to himself, glad that he can at least make his sick wife feel somewhat better.

Kagura pulled her needs to her chest, and rested her head upon them.

She might've woken up sick, but her fluttering heart assured her that she'd feel better by the evening.

Even though Kagura could admit to herself that she got tired of hearing herself complain sometimes; it amazed her how Sesshomaru even tolerated it. But he balanced her. Actually, they balanced each other: only Kagura can pull some kind of expression from who some would consider the most emotionless person they'd ever met. It was only her that was able to view the rare times he'd give her a smile; it was only him that was able to experience her tenderness.


End file.
